


Lost kitten

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Niou finds a lost kitten and takes it home.





	Lost kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-08-06 02:35pm to 04:10pm

The first thing Niou thought of when he saw Kikumaru Eiji all alone on a bench, was a lost kitten. So he did what he always did, he sat down and waited.  
It took some time until Eiji started to talk in a quiet voice, "I kinda fought with Oishi. He told me he likes Fujiko." When no mean remarks came, the redhead went on. "But I like him and he was supposed to know. I mean he is Oishi and." His own soft hiccups from holding back his tears interrupted him. "And he and I, we always know. But he didn't, even asked me how to tell Fuji and I just snapped at him and ran." By now the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. Niou softly pulled Eiji into his arms. "I, I hoped he would come, but-"  
The smaller clung to the blond like a lifeline. Words of comfort were not really Niou's strength, so he just held Eiji close and stayed with him until his tears slowly stopped. Niou made a decision in that time, he pulled out his mobile phone and called the one other person that needed to know. "Yo. Yes, I know I'm late. Listen we're gonna have a guest tonight. I'll explain later."  
Confused blue eyes were looking at him. Niou just held out his hand after standing up and grinned.  
"You're gonna crash at our place tonight, better than staying here all night."  
Eiji tentatively took Niou's hand and followed him, without letting go.  
Yukimura stood in the entrance of the apartment he and Niou shared, one delicate eyebrow raised in question at the blond, who just shook his head.  
"It's kinda like me and Yagyuu back then."  
Yukimura nodded in understanding. "Would you like some tea Kikumaru-kun? Niou the shower is waiting for you." The voice of the former captain of Rikkai was soft but left no room for argument. Niou gave Eiji a crooked grin and disappeared into the bathroom. While Yukimura showed Eiji to the kitchen and started to make tea.  
"I-" Eiji started, but Yukimura just smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. You can rest here. The heart takes time to heal."  
"How?"  
"Niou's comment at the door. He was once in love with Yagyuu, who had his eyes on Sanada."  
"Oh."  
"Niou never confessed but when Yagyuu and Sanada got together, he showed up on my doorstep for support. It might not feel like it right now but it will get better."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. And until then you're welcome to stay with us."  
"Thank you. Do you think you could-" The last part of the sentence got lost in Eiji's blush, but Yukimura understood anyway and hugged him. "It's okay to cry, to be sad, to hurt, or to be angry. All of that is part of healing." Yukimura's words were gentle, while he softly petted him.  
Niou watched the scene and knew he had made the right choice. Seiichi was good at this kind of thing and maybe, just maybe, they would keep this kitten, once it got better.


End file.
